


Harry liketh, Harry taketh

by Sbeve



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-01-23 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18559057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbeve/pseuds/Sbeve
Summary: Getting transported to another reality didn't really faze Harry much. Nor did his good looking big brother. But not getting girls... wellthat would have to be dealt with.Dark!Harry, with lots of sex, manipulation, control, and all around fun. It won't go into the gore stuff, but Harry isn't afraid of Taboo.





	1. Prologue

And so Harry died. How he did isn't important, neither is who killed him.

What's important is that Ginny Weasley betrayed him, while all his friends watched him die. So much for saving their asses all this time.

He woke up to find himself staring at a red coloured roof. Honestly, he was more surprised that he was even awake, let alone alive.

It took him a moment to wiggle his toes, curl his hands and finally move his neck to ensure that yes, he wasn't damaged in any way and yes, he still had his left leg and not a prosthetic like he did in his previous life.

Slowly sitting back up, he was surprised to see a rather well fed body. Even his tummy was a bit round. He sighed, physical training was a bitch that had kept him alive so many times, but that didn't excuse that fact that it was a bitch.

Looking around, he spotted a full mirror on one end of the rather large room, and stood in front of it to see how he looked.

Yup, would definitely have to work on that tire shaped tummy of his. And looks like he still had the green eyes and the messy black hair, but the scar was missing.

So... Another reality, perhaps? Luna would know, if he could talk to her.

He was just a child though, maybe 14 or 15. And he had such an innocent look too. Except his eyes, those had the same jaded look he was used to seeing in the mirror everyday. And he always did look himself in the eye, he didn't want to be a person who couldn't.

Moving to the rather large wardrobe, he chose a simple red shirt and black pants before opening the door and stepping out into the narrow corridor outside his room.

He heard many noises coming from one side, so decided to go there and observe.

He didn't have to go far. Down the stairs he saw a family having breakfast. Or rather, _his_ family, because judging by the looks, he was almost hundred percent sure that the adults were James and Lily Potter, and the kids were his siblings.

Huh.

He went to clean his glasses out of reflex, and realized that they were missing, and yet he could see clearly.

He just stood there, digesting the scene for a bit and thinking of his possible responses to the situation. Running away was quite a hassle, he wasn't very fond of constantly being on the run. The most obvious option was to go and interact with the family, but that came with its own set of issues.

What if he was too different in this reality? Would they know the difference? Why should've hide anyway, he had done nothing wrong? But then it was natural for parents to care for their child, and the Harry Potter they knew had effectively died the moment he opened his eyes.

Decisions. Decisions.

Oh well, he'd talk to the family, and give it a shot. He would still be able to run away so he didn't see any major problems.

He was brought out of his thoughts by his father calling at him warmly.

"Hey Harry! How was your sleep last night?"

"Good, dad." Harry said, and walked down to the ground floor before grabbing a seat.

"Great to hear that. I'll be leaving in twenty minutes, Darling, be sure my lunch is ready," he added towards Lily, who nodded and said, "You don't have to remind me everyday, you know?"

"Better safe than sorry, sweetheart. Besides, this increased workload is really messing the Aurors up. I can't afford to be late."

A boy slightly older than him, who Harry assumed was his brother, proclaimed, "Just wait one more year, dad. I will definitely help you when I become an Auror."

"I'm sure you will," James said, ruffling his older son's hair affectionately.

Harry kept eating the blue jam and toast, mentally cataloguing every new piece of information he received.

"You're awfully quiet today, Harry. You okay?" asked a a younger female, who Harry presumed was his sister.

"I'm fine, sis."

"No 'Maya' today? You only call me sis when I mess up... What did I do? The porridge wasn't my fault I swear!"

"Something wrong Harry?" Lily asked.

Shit shit shit.

"Just feeling a bit tired today, Maya. Don't worry mom, I'm good."

"Of you're sure..."

"I am."

Lily nodded, collected the dirty cutlery and carried it to the sink.

James went to, presumably, his room to wash and change while his brother and sister argued about something inane.

He pushed back his chair and made his way back to his room.

He closed the door, walked to his bed, covered his mouth with a pillow, and screamed.

He was angry.

No. He wasn't angry.

He was  _hurt_.

Was this hell? What did he do for this. How could god do this to him.

He cried into the pillow after a long time, he had trained himself to be strong and unflinching in the other life. Now the emotions he had carried for so long came pouring out of him.

He sobbed for a good minute before eventually wiping his eyes.

So, he would have to live with his family. He would have to watch what could have been his life had that monster not snatched it away that Halloween night.

He remembered Hermione before she had turned, the kind hearted girl who would have said, "life has given you a chance, Harry, don't let it go to waste."

And he wouldn't. He owed that girl he had saved from the troll that much.

He went to the attached washroom and washed his face.

He would have to build up his occlumency,  _again_.

He would do whatever he wanted. He would rock this world to the very core.

But first, he would get better. Because this fat body won't get him any chicks, and that was just unacceptable.


	2. Harry learns

Lily came inside his room without knocking, which told him more about the family than anything he had seen since he woke up.

"We're going to Flourish and Blotts, Harry. Are you well enough to come?"

"We're getting late, mom!" Came a muted shout from downstairs.

"I think I'll skip today. Don't bother with purchasing any books for me, I would like to purchase them myself."

Lily nodded, though she looked oddly proud, which Harry couldn't quite place.

And then the mother with her two kids left the house, and Harry was free to explore.

"First things first." He murmured.

"Lumos!" His wand glowed and then stopped exactly as he was used to. Now, he just had to wait and see if he received any letters from the Ministry.

He started opening cupboards and looking under the bed for any clues. After all, he had to maintain the illusion that he was still the son they were used to. When searching for an hour awarded him neither with anything interesting, nor a Ministry owl, Harry started using more magic.

"Accio photos. Accio letters. Accio diary."

He put a little more power in the spells than was normal, because he didn't exactly know what he was looking for, and so couldn't imagine it.

A stack of photos arranged themselves on his desk coming from all over his room. A bunch even fluttered in from the washroom.

Harry chuckled. Trust a teenage boy to be a pervert, if nothing else.

Though looking through it, Harry was first shocked, then quite surprised. He didn't know that his mother had posed for nude pictures at some point, nor did he quite realise how good she looked under those heavy robes. This afforded further investigation.

And then he realised that it was his counterpart's collection he was reviewing, and concluded that Potter men couldn't resist redheads in any way, shape, or form.

Many were sneekily captured pictures of nude witches in his year, no doubt purchased from someone, because Harry recognised many not in Gryffindor.

Though it did tell the story of quite a lonely boy.

There were no pictures of him on the house team, nor any pictures with friends.

So he wasn't as popular as him. That could be a boon or a curse, but Harry was well prepared for anything.

Quickly sifting through the others, he realised that many had him hiding behind someone in a family photo, or standing in a weird angle for solo pictures. That told him the the previous Harry had been very self-conscious. Also, he had body-image issues.

Harry had carried those, though for entirely different reasons, and so he knew that he could act them convincingly enough.

When he reached the last photo, he neatly arranged them in a little bundle and placed it inside his wardrobe. And then he looked to the other bundle and the diary that had arrived when he was busy figuring out his new identity.

He decided to save the diary for the last.

The bundle for letter's wasn't quite as thick. Most of them were letter's exchanged between the mom and the son, while a few had James asking about his studies. Just general parenting stuff.

No friends, his guess had been correct.

Finally he opened the diary and started reading.

The entries weren't very regular, but he did keep on reading.

It took him more than an hour to read through it all. The situation was worse than he had thought.

Harry Potter was the go to victim for any and all bullies at Hogwarts. He didn't have any sort of a backbone, he couldn't even make a decent protego to save himself. He had tried making friends with many, but nobody wanted to be seen with him. His brother didn't care one bit, while his sister was busy in her own life for most of the year. Maya and Oliver were the names of his siblings.

The present Harry was surprised to see that even Luna didn't get along with this Harry Potter, which was quite vexing. Perhaps things were more different between their worlds than he had anticipated.

Arranging everything back to their places with a well practiced flick of his wand, Harry left his room and went exploring the house.

His brother had a bigger room than him, and it was covered with posters of himself in Quidditch gear holding a Quaffle or flying in the Quidditch Stadium at Hogwarts. Harry had heard rumours about possible partnerships with international Quidditch teams, though Oliver contractually couldn't talk about it.

So, an all around good looking, athletic, charming big brother had overshadowed his less good looking brother? It honestly felt as if he was Ron, even though he didn't have the red hair.

He didn't enter his sister's room, he didn't want to know what evil rituals girls did in their rooms.

The library was small but had many old texts. Harry could appreciate when he saw a decent collection, and Lily certainly knew her books. He didn't find any dark arts books, though he wasn't surprised in the least. He would have to take a look through the Black Library if and when he could.

After combing through the whole house, and visiting the rather large garden outside, Harry came back and sat on his bed.

He now understood why Lily had been proud. Her son had never shown any sort of backbone and decision making skills before, of course she would be proud when he did.

He noticed that he had started refering to his sort-of-mom as Lily in his head. And that was no coincidence, because thinking of her in those pictures just didn't compute well with the word mom.

Had Harry known the word, he would have started calling her MILF.

But he settled for Lily. And make no mistake he totally bang his mom if she was this hot, and she was.

He didn't have any solid plans, but the one month left before his Hogwarts term started would be more than enough to seduce Lily. After all, it was James' own fault that he worked so long into the night.

When the group arrived back with the books and Lily called for lunch, Harry had an honest smile as he descended the stairs.


	3. Harry meets

Harry started his physical and mental training that very evening.

His whole body ached by the time he came inside for dinner, and he decided to buy some potions to assist his training the very next day.

The night he spent planning and preparing.

Lily had appreciated the changes in her son, saying, "Good to see that you finally started exercising. It's good for your health. I keep telling that to James but when does he listen to me?"

James, who was sitting on a nearby couch, said, "You're the only one I listen to, darling."

Harry found this very disgusting, something he had ignored only the previous morning. His hormones were on the roll.

"So..." He trailed off, hoping Lily would turn her attention back to him.

"Yes?"

"I was thinking, that I would be going to get the books today."

"That's great, Harry!" Lily said, while James merely nodded in his direction.

"Also..." he added, hoping they wouldn't disagree, "I was thinking of maybe buying some potions to help me in my exercise?"

Lily, raised in the muggle world, immediately thought of steroids, and started to deny his request. But then she stopped herself. She didn't want her son to go back to being a... well... a nobody. She wanted him to improve himself, so she acquiesced.

"Fine," she said with reluctance, "but you will have to show me every potion you bought," she added, hoping that her potion mastery wouldn't fail her.

"Thanks mom, bye dad," Harry said, and went back to his room to change into something more traditional. He wanted to blend in, not to stand out.

The question was a calculated risk.

First, it gauged whether Lily was open to ideas outside of the norm. Harry concluded that so long as he didn't do something too dark or dangerous, Lily wouldn't stop him.

He had all the funds he may have wanted, pounds were easy to get, borrow or steal in the Muggle world. But he wanted to keep as few secrets as he could. And he didn't want to keep the nutrition potions a secret. Too easy to discover, and not worth the effort.

So, he also asked the question in an off chance that he wouldn't have to be extra careful.

Needless to say, he wasn't disappointed.

And so he happily came back down to Lily, and was handed a bag clinking with gold coins.

"I added a few galleons extra. Have fun. I'll expect you back before the sun sets."

Harry nodded. "Thanks mom." He hugged her.

She really was rather well endowed.

He quickly let go, Lily wasn't yet prepared to see his body's reaction to the hug.

"Don't go near the Knockturn Alley!" Lily cried as he moved to the outer gate.

"I won't!" He shouted back, truthfully. Because he won't go there.

In his previous life, Knockturn had been a smokescreen, something to distract the Aurors away from the actual black market. Not to say that Knockturn wasn't dangerous, because it was. And that was why it was such an effective smokescreen.

He didn't see a reason why it would be anything different this time around.

He went to Flourish and Blotts, handed over his book list, and went on to explore the library a little.

Looking at the newspaper stand, he observed that the Daily Prophet was called Daily Bugle here. Interesting, but not of much concern. However, a quick look over the front page gave Harry two pieces of information.

Rita Skeeter was exactly the same, and the Ministry still controlled the Bugle here.

If Harry would still have been the naïve seventh year, he would have tried to go after Rita. But this Harry was more experienced. He knew how to spin things to his advantage.

He replaced the paper, paid for the school books, and left the shop.

He wandered for a bit, even as he purchased a few potions from a shop. The same ones he had bought for Ron, when he had gotten too fat to move.

He knew they were harmless. Lily would have no reason to object.

He shrinked both the packets and pocketed them.

He transfigured his robes to make a hood, spelled his throat to make a more rough and heavier voice, and went out into the Muggle world.

Black market goods didn't come cheap.

Harry had learned quite a bit from Voldemort before killing him. The dark mark allowed him to summon the death eaters, in the most literal sense. Because the dark mark was just an advanced version of the 'accio' or the summoning charm. It had the qualities of apparation, and so Voldemort combined the two to create a spell which would allow him to summon armies of Wizards to him in an instant.

Harry employed a very similar tactic, but on a very small scale. He used that charm to summon the wallets of Londoners. The wallet didn't actually travelled to him, it teleported.

One hour of random summoning charms netted him just enough money that he could buy a low impact love potion. The effect may not be so pronounced, like Amortentia, but it would be practically undetectable.

That was exactly what he needed at this point.

He had lunch, paid by the last galleons in his money bag, and so he entered Gringotts to exchange the pound to real money.

"Standard exchange rate 34," he spoke to the goblin sitting on the other side of the long desk.

The goblin nodded. This exchange would be off the records for the price of 35 Galleons or 10%, whichever was higher. No black market could hope to work without a corrupt system, and Goblins were born greedy.

Harry took the offered bag of magical currency, and made his way back to the Muggle world.

He entered a rundown building in the middle of nowhere. He had altered his appearance a little bit, necessity had trained him in those charms during the run.

He walked through a bunch of no good ugly wizards drinking their life away on cheep beer and sleep.

One of the bigger of them stopped him.

"Look who do we have here, a baby! Come to mama, come!"

"Avada Kedavra," came a green coloured spell from a disinterested Harry's wand, and the man wasn't an annoyance anymore.

None moved to help the dead wizard, here every man was on his own.

He did get a wide berth after that little show.

Honestly, Harry didn't like that spell. There were far easier, quicker, and messier ways to kill someone. Even an aguamenti could be deadly, if you had enough control over the spell to summon water inside someone's lungs.

But here he had to establish his dominance quickly. He wouldn't survive if all the people in the market attacked him at once. But he  _would_ kill many before dieing. And no one wants to die.

He made his way to the guy who looked like he had a few potions with him.

"How much for that one?" he asked, pointing at the Potion he wanted.

"350 Galleons. Take or leave," came the gruff reply.

"How much after I crucio you for an hour?" Harry asked.

The other wizard looked up.

"You've got punk kid, I appreciate that. Tell you what. Bring me a cauldron full of a virgin's blood, and you can take that for free. Only cause I like you kid. You got," he casted a quick Tempus, "an hour. Last offer, take or leave."

On the one hand, he could simply kill him and take the potion. But he would need it again. And finding a different dealer was a lot of hard work.

So he wisely nodded, turned around, and left the building.

Quickly transfiguring a cauldron, he cut his wrist to get the blood. As soon as the cauldron filled up, he casted an episky on his wrist and took it back to the building.

"So soon?" The vendor asked, genuinely surprised.

 Harry raised his wand. "I gave you what you wanted."

The vendor reached for the potion.

"Here."

Harry didn't waste any time with pleasantries. He quick walked back to the empty road beside the run down building, apparated back to Diagon Alley, took the knight bus home.

Over all, the day had been a success. As a bonus, he was now more than 100 Galleons rich.


	4. Harry trains

Harry arrived back into his room, and dumped all the books and potions on the bed. It had been a long time since he had studied the fifth year stuff, so it would do him a lot of good to read through them again, especially since OWLs happened this year.

The love potion he left shrunk in his pocket.

Lily didn't have any problems with the potions he showed her, which was good.

He wasn't above obliviating someone to get his way, but he wasn't an expert and didn't want to accidentally turn Lily into a vegetable.

And so he trained and built back his occlumency shields. He was reasonably sure that none of the Potters knew Legilimency but wasn't willing to take any chances.

Better a protection today than a diaper tomorrow.

Well, it was almost time to exercise.

He went outside for a jog, which was so weird to do when you had a layer of fat around the middle of your body. He had to stop and rest many times... This wasn't good. Luckily, he could simply drink the potion for a week and that would be enough.

He did his push-ups and sit-ups right outside the kitchen window, so that Lily could appreciate all he was doing.

And judging by the looks he got when he finally came inside for a late shower, Lily did exactly that.

Later that night, when his family was asleep, Harry poured the bottle of love potion into Lily's perfume.

James wasn't home yet, so he indulged himself for a bit in admiring the sleeping form of Lily, but then he shook himself and came back to his room. All things in due time, he told himself.

That's not to mention he didn't spend 15 minutes in the shower pleasuring himself, because he did. But the real deal would have to wait.

The next morning James looked annoyed. Understandable, considering the potion didn't just increase the affection for the one keyed in, it also killed the affection for everyone else.

It wasn't that noticeable yet but still.

Lily carried the breakfast to the dining table, hot, spicy spaghetti. My favourite food.

She then kissed his cheek, and asked, "How was your sleep today Harry? Did the potions give you any problems?"

"N–no mom. I'm perfectly okay," Harry stammered. He wasn't prepared for Lily's kiss at that time, especially so close to his lips.

Oliver looked at them oddly, but then he got engrossed back into the Quidditch magazine he had been reading.

Internally, Harry breathed a sigh of relief. On the outside, he kept on eating like it was nothing unusual.

He thanked Merlin that no one in this family was a Slytherin, because they would've seen right through his nonchalance.

"I just don't get it!" Maya announced, "This rune scheme doesn't make any sense!" She was doing the holiday work at the table.

"Let me see it," Harry tried to see what the problem, "This one here. You see it?"

She nodded.

"It is supposed to be curved at the very end, then it means humility. Without that curve it just means power, which won't fit here."

James looked impressed.

"I didn't know you studied runes? Why didn't you take the Ancient Runes class then?"

Shit. He had forgotten that this Harry was a lazy nobody. Quick, think of something...

"Oh it's just a hobby I picked up, dad. Nothing major. Besides Divination is an easier subject, more marks in the OWLs, so..." Harry tried to project his inner Ron, and when James shook his head and turned back to reading the Bugle, he knew he had succeeded.

He had learned Runes from Hermione when they were on the run, Voldemort was too good to just leave the Horcruxes just lying around.

No, they had to walk through deadly traps, and solve complex runic locks before they could destroy those things.

Almost all his real knowledge had come from hunting Voldemort, six years of Hogwarts didn't teach him zilch, except that he could trust no one. And look at him, Harry didn't learn that lesson till his wife handed him over to an escaped death eater.

Lesson learnt. No more trusting anyone other than himself.

He ate his breakfast, and came back to his room. Maybe he shouldn't have poured the entire bottle in Lily's perfume, but oh well. It wasn't like he could reverse time to...

Wait...

Weren't Time-turners destroyed at the end of this year? That meant that Harry could steal a few of them!

He started hyperventilating.

He instantly focused on his occlumency to calm down. Okay, new objective. Steal Time-turners as soon as possible.

What did he have? No Invisibility Cloak. Wonder if Oliver had been given that cloak this time around. So all he had was his magic, and the knowledge of Ministry building in his world.

It couldn't be too hard, could it?

He decided that he would visit the Ministry of Magic the very next day.


	5. Harry steals

After insuring that the whole family was asleep, Harry cast a stupefy at each Potter with enough magical power that they wouldn't wake up before 9 AM tomorrow.

The sleeping form of Lily in nothing but the sheets was very enticing, but this was a higher priority task.

And so he transfigured his clothes into a dull grey colour and apparated to the Ministry Atrium.

It was as majestic as he remembered, with subtle gold markings all over the large hall, and still had the Fountain of Magical Brethren, which Harry hoped to destroy as soon as he escaped.

He took the stairs down to the Department of Mysteries, and used a Disillusionment Charm to hide himself as he entered the revolving chambers. Before he could say anything, however, an Unspeakable entered the room murmuring about unpaid overtime and where the boss should shove his ideas into.

Harry saw the perfect opportunity and took it.

"Imperio," Harry whispered. Instantly, the Unspeakable was under his control.

Her mind conveyed to him that she was a rather young girl, only 3 years out of Hogwarts.

Harry tilted his head, maybe he would have use of her later this night.

She led him straight to the store room where the time turners were kept.

He picked three from different parts of the room, to minimize the chance of accidentally picking a faulty one, and returned back to the Atrium, with Jane at his side.

He stupefied her, before holding her hand and apparating to a rather seedy hotel in the dark recesses of London.

The manager asked no questions, easily accepting a bundle of 50 pounds notes and showing him the way to an unfurnished room.

A quick wave of his wand took care of the hidden camera in the window, and soon he revived her.

As Harry's mind wanted, so she performed.

"Who are you?" she asked, trembling slightly when Harry smoothed out her dress.

"I am your lover Jane, and you will love me tonight."

"Please leave me. Take all my money but leave me alone!"

Harry chuckled.

"Money is the second most useless thing in this world, my dear."

He waved his wand, and ropes sprang from the corners of the bed, easily curling around her wrists and ankles, leaving her quite vulnerable.

"Please... Don't!"

But Harry wasn't listening any more. His hand traced her body from the head to toe, carefully avoiding her nipples and pussy. She shivered.

She was still wearing the regulation uniforms assigned to the Unspeakables, and Harry was getting impatient.

He conjured a knife, and slowly started cutting open her dress. She wasn't struggling much, still accepting the orders from Harry's mind. He started rubbing around her pussy, slowly teasing her.

Soon her agitation started changing into lust. Moans, low but breathy, started escaping from her lips.

Undergarments weren't popular in the Wizarding World, so Harry was soon left with a naked girl writhing under his touch. Her body trembled when he inserted a finger, then two inside her. Not a virgin, thankfully. He could enjoy himself without caring for any unexpected vows or oaths coming back to bite him later on.

"You like this, don't you? You like when I do this," Harry whispered, while wiggling his fingers inside her.

"Please..." she pleaded.

"Please what?"

"P–Please! Stop teasing!"

"On the other hand, I forbid you from climaxing before me."

The poisonous magic of the unforgivable seeped into her, rendering her helpless.

Harry removed his boxers, and took his member to her mouth.

"Suck it properly. Maybe I would help you then."

She instantly raised her head and took him in her mouth. Her tits jiggled as she started giving him a blowjob.

It was slightly messy, she was an amateur, but it still turned Harry on enough that he was ready for the other hole.

He parted her legs, and easily entered her through the the rather wet entrance. Slowly he started moving inside her, enjoying the feeling after what was probably a month at least. Slowly he gained momentum.

The girl started trembling.

"Please... Mercy... Let me cum..."

But Harry instead increased his pace, slowly hammering himself inside her young pussy.

Her average tits bounced up and down, and Harry started licking one of them while he twisted the other.

Unable to hold himself any longer, he pulled out and sprayed all over her body.

She continued twitching and moaning, until he decided to finally grant her a release.

He sat there admiring the girl with his cum all over her, but soon he shook himself up.

Cleaning everything up and repairing her clothes back, he then walked with her to an empty alley, pulled out his time turner, and turned it twice. Soon they were back in the Atrium, right as he saw himself leaving with her. He stupefied her, removed the imperio, and spent 10 minutes browsing in her mind and removing all her memories of the night. As far as she was concerned, she had simply walked out of the Department at that moment.

Harry disillusioned himself, and rennervated her. He observed her, observing for any indication that she thought something was wrong.

When she calmly made her way to the Atrium and used a Floor exit, Harry sighed happily and apparated back to his room.

The next morning, he was again greeted by Lily with a proper kiss in his cheek, and his favourite meal waiting for him at the dining table. He could get used to this, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of interest this has received is astounding. Thank you for your support. My updates will be slightly irregular, school and shit. Anyway, here's the first "lemon" I have ever written. Hope you like it.


	6. Harry seduces: 1

Three days later, and Harry already wanted to move the plans along. Going to the black market, Harry was shocked to see his previous dealer replaced by some new wizard. So much for all that blood...

"Give me that," Harry said, pointing at a Bright green potion.

"The Zigger's potion? You sure you can afford that, kid?"

Harry didn't waste time.

"Imperio. Now give me that fucking potion."

The dealer tried to fight, but Harry's will was much too strong, and so his hands slowly travelled from the shelf to the boy.

"Obliviate!" Harry loosely focused on removing the memory of this day, but he didn't care for much finesse.

Finesse required focus and patience, both of which he did not have at that time.

He quickly went back to his home, and turned back an hour so no one catches his absence.

This new Zigger's potion had been a recent discovery, and the government hadn't yet developed a potion to counter it. Harry would've brewed it himself, but the only potions lab in the house was closely monitored throughout the day.

In fact, Harry had been incredibly lucky that Potters didn't own house-elves because of Lily. Otherwise he would have had to wait till his Hogwarts year started.

The potions did simple things. It changed the mind enough so that the keyed wizard would be able to associate words with specific emotions in the victim's mind. For instance, Harry could link "James" with "loathing," and that would be the end of this marriage.

But he had to move slowly, or else someone may suspect something, and all his carefully laid plans would fail. In some cases, he mused, being forgettable and inconspicuous was much better.

That night he stunned Lily and gave her the potion.

He then gave her the list of links he had made previously.

James = indifference

Oliver = indifference

Maya = care

Harry = lust, love, subservience, honesty

Dumbledore = suspicion

Medical tests = dread, fear

Satisfied, Harry allowed himself a brush of his hands on Lily's breasts as she slept, but held back from going further.

He wanted to  _take_ Lily, not merely take her.

* * *

That morning, James tried to put up a happy front for his family, he really did. But the way Lily was acting towards him was messing him up.

She had never so thoroughly ignored him, not even when he had pranked her in sixth year. The dark thoughts of cheating and a side-wizard did cross his mind, he was forced to admit to himself. But he had absolute faith in Lily, she wouldn't leave him after so many years... At least not just because of his work load being so high that he couldn't give time to her.

All these thoughts reflected on James' face, and a mild Legilimency probe found the rest.

Harry smirked. His plans were coming along nicely. All he had to do was add slight compulsion in James' mind to talk about his marriage problems to his friends, and no one would suspect a thing when it breaks apart.

In the afternoon that day Harry decided to do a little experiment.

Oliver was out in one of his friend's house, Maya had gone to visit Ginny (and hadn't that been a shock all on its own) so the house was empty except Harry and Lily.

Some mild compulsion might have been involved.

Harry purposely left his door open.

* * *

Lily was having a bad week. Her emotions were a mess. She was pretty sure looking at her son like  _that_ was a crime in most countries. And yet she couldn't stop herself from stealing the occasional kisses, which were sadly on the cheeks. She was trying to work off the stress of these emotions by making his favourite food, but that had almost no effect on her lust.

At one time in the past week she had sent her blood sample to be tested for potions in St Mungo's on a whim, she thought with a shiver, and the results had left her very confused. On one hand, no one had tried to poison her, which was good. On the other, the feelings she was having were her own, and that certainly wasn't good.

It was this confusing mess of a witch that had entered Harry's room, and so took a moment to process the image in front of her.

Harry was pleasuring himself, with all kinds of photos with nude witches scattered across his bed.

One silent moment passed, then Lily rushed out the door and closed it in a hurry. She could hear as Harry clambered to clothe himself.

Her heart was beating faster every moment. Her basic motherly instinct wanted to admonish her son for doing, well,  _that_ , but her emotions wanted to be with her son, right in that bed, this very moment.

"Are you decent?" she called. Hearing a very nervous "Yes," she slowly opened the door and tried to look at Harry.

Why was it so hot suddenly anyway?

She settled on looking at the closet, and just mumbled, "Be... more... careful..."

Whit that she ran back down to her room on the ground floor. She needed a cold shower, and she needed it quickly.

Meanwhile Harry ticked yet another checkbox in his mind. He realised that he was going a bit more quickly, and that could be dangerous, but Harry wanted to  _enjoy_ Lily before his inevitable departure to Hogwarts. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this blew up. Fucking hell. 12000+ Hits? 161 Kudos? You guys are insane. Thanks for the support though. And apologies for the delay. Again, exams aren't fun.


	7. Harry seduces: 2

Throughout the week, each night, Harry would go in Lily's room and keep on giving her the green potions, reinforcing again and again the associations he had made the first time.

When Harry woke up, Lily and James were having a full on fight.

"You just don't care, do you? If at this moment," James jabbed his finger to emphasize his point, "I leave this house, you won't even shed a tear."

Though calling it a fight would be unfair, because Lily was completely ignoring him.

"Yes," Lily said, "I wouldn't."

Harry practically danced inside when he saw the dejected expression on James' face.

"What went wrong?" James asked pleadingly. "Please, tell me!"

Oliver and Maya were watching the argument constantly swiveling their heads.

"You are too bloody busy."

Lily's burning frustration overwhelmed the command of indifference.

"You are too fucking busy to ever love me. This has been going on for too long. What went wrong, you ask? YOU BECAME AN AUROR, that's what happened. You never came home. You stopped caring for me."

"Please, Lils..."

"No James. No more."

Silence covered the room, and no one knew how this would end.

Except Harry. He knew exactly how it would end. Him balls deep inside Lily, is how.

Honestly, Harry was disappointed. He would've preferred fucking Lily while James was sleeping in that very room... But some things couldn't be helped.

Looks like he could start with the Amortentia tonight.

While Harry was busy thinking these thoughts, James was busy deciding what to do. Then he just sighed.

"I am going back to Potter Manor."

If he expected some reaction, he didn't get it.

"So?" Lily asked frigidly, "Why should I care?"

"I think we should spend a few days away from each other. Maybe the distance will help."

Lily nodded non-commitally, and went right back to cooking breakfast.

"In fact, don't even make breakfast. I'm sure the elves over there would be more than happy to serve me." This was an obvious bait. Everyone knew how much against House-elf slavery Lily was. But somehow Lily kept her calm.

"Okay," was all she said.

Getting beyond annoyed at her, James conjured a few bags, and quickly used spells to pack up his clothes for him.

He was about to apparated away when Oliver suddenly said, "Wait dad!"

James just looked at him.

Oliver gulped. "I really need, your... uh... guidance for my NEWTs..."

James said, "Five bloody minutes, and not a second longer, go pack up."

Oliver jumped from his seat and ran upstairs.

James then looked at Harry, who was barely able to contain his glee. "I hope you do something useful in life."

Oliver ran back down, and James wasted no time grabbing his hand and apparating away.

Maya started to cry.

"Why are they fighting?" She asked between sobs. "I want my dad!"

Harry held her, as he imagined what holding his sister should feel like. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine," he calmly told her.  _Fine for me, at least_ , he added in his head.

Maya's crying slowly stopped. The three ate breakfast quietly, and each went back to their room.

For the next couple of days Maya spent most of the day with Ginny, not wanting to be in such an empty house.

Harry easily acquired a fresh and potent batch of Amortentia. It was finally time.

Harry had noticed that Lily was wearing more and more shorter dresses in the previous week or so. Not so much to be scandalous, but enough to be noticeable. Perhaps it was the subconscious desire for Harry taking a different route to show itself.

Harry stupefied Lily without any problem.

He sat her down, opened her eyes, gave her one serving of the Love Potion, and promptly dove into her mind.

He saw exactly how the potion was temporarily influencing her mind, and he started making those changes permanent.

She was now basically his permanent sex slave, with the added benefit of having no thoughts of somehow being deceived (she was convinced that her thoughts were her own) and had specific emotional responses ready for if James somehow came back, or if someone tried to convince her to have her blood or mind tested.

Harry became unbelievably hard just thinking this, and Lily wasn't even naked yet.

He woke her up with a spell and waited for her to gain proper consciousness.

As soon as she spotted Harry, her whole body language changed. Gone was the strong minded women, in her place was left a diminutive figure just waiting to be subdued.

"Why is it so hot, Harry?" She said as she started opening her robes and untying the shirt.

Harry simply watched her as she undressed.

"Do you like what you see Harry?" She asked as she started rubbing his tits over his crotch. "That must be painful," she said as she noticed his member was particularly erect. "Let me help."

She took her wand and vanished his pants and underwear.

Starting at the knees, she slowly started kissing her way to his balls. Harry felt powerless to do anything as she kept on staring in his eyes with her beautiful green eyes.

Lily then slowly licked the head, and started to swirl her tongue around it. Taking her time, she swallowed his dick in her mouth, and then very slowly released it so that only her tongue was touching his head.

Harry couldn't bear the slowness, and quickly held the back of her head and started to move her faster. She easily obliged.

Never once did her eyes leave his own.

She started massaging his balls, and that was when Harry couldn't take any more.

Lily's mouth filled up with her son's cum, while Harry pulled back and aimed the last two shots at her tits.

She didn't swallow, instead she opened her mouth and showed him his dirty deed inside, as she swirled her tongue and gurgled.

James was a bloody lucky man for 19 years.

She took one finger and used it to smear his cum all over her tits.

Harry, unsurprisingly, was already hard again.

She then swallowed with a loud gulp and then looked at Harry, waiting for him to take the lead.

"Did you like it,  _son_?" Harry almost came again just from the look she gave him and the way she said 'son.'

"Or should I say, my Lord?"

Harry couldn't have been more turned on if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For once I am actually quite early! What a chapter this was. Again, this is the first time I'm writing this sort of stuff, so sorry if it was disappointing or underwhelming. I did my best, is all I can say.  
> Your support continues to grow, so thank you again for that. Peace.


End file.
